Repayment
by Le-Amazing-Lombre
Summary: A short one-shot about the Doctor and Rory.


A short one-shot about Rory and the Doctor.

* * *

"Please just hear me out, Doctor."

Rory Williams was in the console room of the TARDIS, leaning on a guard rail a few meters away from the Doctor, who seem thoroughly unnerved.

"I don't quite understand, Rory. What exactly is it you want me to do now?" The Doctor actually knew very well what Rory's intentions were, but he was hoping Rory would forget, or maybe lose his resolve and blow it all off.

"I don't see how I can make it any clearer here. I'm— Hell! I'm propositioning you!" Rory looked a good deal more flustered than the Doctor believed he'd ever seen before.

"Well, then…" The Doctor was now quite flustered himself. He admitted to himself that, yes, he'd kissed Rory before, but it was all in good fun and in the heat of the moment.

"Amy told me what happened between you two, the night before our wedding," Rory started. The Doctor looked slightly shocked and ashamed. He never even mentioned that night to Amy again…  
"And frankly, I'm okay with it. I understand how things used to be. She's almost beside herself with guilt, though. So this was what we came to."

"Well, Rory. Um…I'm not sure how to go about this, even if I was okay with it…" As the Doctor spoke, he almost wished he could take back his words. He'd always known that he wasn't exactly a "strictly female" kind of timelord, what with those peculiar aliens he'd meet every now and again; however, on the same page, he never really recognized how attracted to Rory he'd actually been. Maybe it was the bravery thing… He'd ponder it later.

"Well, I mean, it wouldn't be that hard…" Rory considered his next few words.  
"Doctor… I never told you this, b-but I kind of liked it when…"

"When I kissed you, Rory?" The Doctor was surprised to hear this. He'd never really expected it.

"…yes."

"Well. Hm… I suppose if you really want to… And Amy is fine with all of this business..?" The Doctor didn't want to make his other companion feel bad, either.

"She's the one who told me to do it."

"Very well then…" The Doctor started to breathe heavily. He wasn't used to anyone coming on to him so strongly.

And with that last phrase from the Doctor, Rory decided to ignore the butterflies in his stomach and go for it. Eyes closed, Rory quickly lurched towards the Doctor before he could change his mind; the wound up mouth-to-mouth, Rory's eyes closed tightly and the Doctor's own open wide in surprise.

Rory pulled off a little. He could tell they'd fallen back on one of the rails of the TARDIS, and they were now both slowly sliding to the ground. Rory gave the Doctor another small kiss before the Doctor finally got over his surprise. Acknowledging his feelings to both himself and his companion, the Doctor finally threw in the towel on trying to fight Rory on the matter. Finally sliding all the way to the floor, with Rory practically in his lap, he kissed his male companion back heavily.

Rory took this advantageous position into account, and straddled the Doctor's lap on his knees. The Doctor took Rory's face in one of his hands as they kissed, his other hand straying to Rory's side. Rory began to unbutton the Doctor's shirt.

"Wait a minute, Rory. I have to take off my bowtie," the Doctor remarked with a light chuckle.

Rory seemed a bit too in the moment, however. He began kissing down the Doctor's neck. After the Doctor hastily wriggled off his bowtie, his shirt was fully unbuttoned. Rory slid off his own shirt easily, and pulled the Doctor close.

As they kissed, and touched, and explored, Rory began to slide back and forth on the Doctor, grinding against him. The Doctor could feel himself getting hard, and kissed Rory intensely.

Somehow, the pair ended up lying on the floor completely. Rory removed the Doctor's shirt, and felt his skin, smooth and warm, against his own body. Rory slid his hand down the Doctor's chest to feel the bulge that was painfully evident between his legs. Unzipping the dark slacks, Rory felt inside as the Doctor gasped.

Smiling, Rory kissed down the Doctor's chest, moving his tongue over his stomach, and landing right where he previously had his hand. Sliding down the Doctor's pants, Rory seemed even more aroused. The Doctor was bright red, and, although very nervous, felt a bit of excitement for whatever Rory was going to do next.

Rory's head blocked most everything from view for the Doctor, so he could only feel Rory's warm breath…  
Rory slid his mouth over the head of the Doctor's penis, and the Doctor let out and audible sound that was somewhere between a gasp and a moan. Using his tongue to his advantage, Rory began sliding softly up and down on the Doctor's erect member. The Doctor slid his hand on top of Rory's head, and pulled him onto himself; Rory quickly obliged and pushed himself onto the Doctor until he felt him at the back of his throat.

The Doctor wasn't sure what to say, or how long this went on. He lost himself as Rory sucked him, desperately not wanting it to stop. He tried to warn him, but he couldn't form words; Rory felt the sticky warmth in his mouth as the Doctor came.

Making sure he didn't leave the Doctor messy, Rory licked the bits that wound up on the Doctor's midsection. The Doctor seemed out of breath, and exhausted, but Rory was satisfied. He'd wanted to do that for some time now, and was glad the Doctor enjoyed it.

Buttoning up the Doctor's slacks, Rory stood up and slid his shirt back on. The Doctor was a bit disappointed; he actually didn't want it to end now.

"I'm not sure what to say, Rory. Thank you. That was… I loved it. Thank you." The Doctor's words rushed out his mouth without a filter as Rory laughed a little.

"Thank you as well, Doctor. I had quite a bit of fun." Rory made the Doctor fluttery again.

As they got dressed, Rory wanted to ask if there would be a next time, but deep down, he knew it was very unlikely; he _was_ married, after all.

The Doctor got his breath back a few moments after they finished dressing. As he said goodbye to Rory, he wished he had made more of their time; in his mind, he envisioned what else they could done…


End file.
